What She Wants
by january sunshine
Summary: Larxene is Axel's riot girl, and she always gets what she wants. Inspired by the song and an AMV. .8x12.


So I saw an AMV by Pinka of Good Charlotte's "Riot Girl". Now, I don't listen to much GC, or much music in English, but I fell in love with this one. I don't know why, I just liked it. Just deal with it.

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Charries are copywrighted, and I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of earning no money.

Deal? Yay!

**What She Wants**

_**alternate title:**_  
**Riot Girl**

_**by Darkness Princess**_

**.8.12.**

They had only been friends for a few months before he woke up next to her. They met in a coffee shop, where she proceeded to cuss out the cashier for messing up her order, after she spelled it out for him. He actually broke out in tears, and Axel knew he just had to say hello. He didn't know many people who took the time to spell things out--properly, also. Except her spelling out usually had the word "fuck" in it instead of a letter.

They went partying, had a few drinks, and next thing he knew, she was naked and curled up next to him when he woke up with a splitting headache.

"Larx..." he murmured softly. "Did I do you?"

"S T F U. Got it, fucker?"

She had rolled over and gone back to sleep, and he decided not to wake her after that. He went back to sleep and woke up to find her using his shower and pulling extra lingerie from her backpack. She had learned from experience, she explained, that it was always great to have an extra thong in her bag in case she ended up having sex with a random stranger.

Or in this case, a not-distant-anymore friend by the name of Axel.

She fixed up her concoction of aspirin, caffeine, and tea for him--oddly enough, it tasted like brown-colored pepto--and then left him in bed.

Axel wasn't sure if he was just bad company or if she hated the sex or if maybe she just wasn't the type to be on bottom--she didn't strike him as the type who was able to deal with being on bottom--but he didn't see or hear from her for a few days.

Just when he thought she had lost a... friend... he found her swearing at a grocery store clerk about over-pricing her. The manager was being called, a second employee was arguing, a little girl had begun crying. Customers were whispering, and Axel began to wonder if maybe it was fate. After he purchased his items--he wasn't going to step in if he'd have to starve because of it--he hurried to her rescue.

"Sorry, sir, it's my girlfriend," he replied. "She has Tourett's..."

"I don't fuckin' have that goddamn, fuck... fuck you!"

Axel kissed her cheek for good measure and covered her mouth with his hand. "Sorry again... she's not usually like this, but I think she's been overdosing on her asthma medication..."

The manager looked displeased but seemed like he believed it. "Uh-huh... well, keep her under control next time," he said.

She bit him. He had to draw his hand away, to see if her teeth drew blood, and she slapped him then turned on the manager. "Don't you fuckin' talk about me like I'm somebody's pet--"

"Now now, Larxy..."

He was still shaking his hand when he placed the other on her arm and pulled her back.

"Let's not be pissed at the grocery store manager man... I got what we need, okay? Let's go."

Surprisingly enough, she went with him. And she pouted the entire way back to his place. She continued pouting as he put in a humorous movie and began to swear when he avoided the subject completely. Once he decided to just lay on his bed and let her calm down, she declared she was on top.

It was just odd.

But amazing.

Something new for the redhead, and he enjoyed it, and she cracked a smile when they curled up afterward.

They had only forgotten about the pizza, and she ordered while wearing the sheet. Axel knew that must've scared the delivery boy, or made him ride that little bicycle back to work with a major problem prodding the seat. They savored that victory pizza then had victory sex and watched a movie called Victory and brought out whipped cream.

She ended up staying there. Axel really didn't care--his bachelor pad needed a feminine touch. Also known as tampons under the shelf, washed dishes, and the lacy pink thong on the television. She didn't give a shit if he cleaned up or not, but she liked to watch him move around.

"Don't wear pants," she said.

He blinked and looked up. "Why not?"

"Your boxers are sexy," she told him. She then grinned. "Hey, Axel, I'm in your pants, see?" She was, indeed, parading around in his pants. He laughed and pushed her down on the bed, then forcefully began to strip his clothing from her, until he left her in a corset. She refused to take it off--it took too long to lace it up on her own--so he had to do her while she was in it.

"There's no grip on this thing," he murmured.

She kept smacking his hand away from the lace, slamming his shoulders down on the mattress. "You just complain about everything!"

They had dressed by this point. Somewhat. And she had straddled him and kept him pinned against his bed as she grinned and kissed him.

"I do not complain about everything," he murmured.

"You argue..."

"Do not!"

"You're arguing right now!"

Before he could argue again, she placed a finger to his lips and grinned. "Ssh... just stop, kay, baby?"

He blinked. Baby?

Slowly, she moved herself from his bed and reached for her pants. He sat and watched what she did. She was... getting dressed?

But his eye-candy!

She didn't put on a shirt over her corset, leaving her voluptuous bosom pushed up for viewing. He licked his lips, and she tugged on his hair and told him to get dressed. She had a surprise in store for him.

They drove off in his black sedan and she grinned at him in the passenger's seat. "Hey, baby, let's have a riot..."

Axel blinked and glanced at her. "A... riot?"

She grinned and leaned back. "I'm getting sick of just hating the public. Let's do something. Seriously--something that'll get something _done_. Drive through the bad part of town, let's find some thugs!"

He blinked. "Um, Larxene, I don't think--"

"I know you don't. You'll just do as I say. Now. Got it?"

He sighed. "Larxene, I'm not going to start social anarchy for no reason."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Get this, Axel... I've got shit, and no other time to use it. Let's shoot off some fireworks, goddamn!"

He turned at that point. "You have fireworks?"

"Seven different types."

"Okay, I'm in."

And so they had a plan. Seven brands of illegal fireworks, excess gunpowder, matches, lighters, strikers, even a bunsen burner... Larxene knew they had enough to set a place on fire, but they didn't plan on using all of it. Just a small portion of every brand, matches for suspense, two lighters in case it didn't work, and a bunsen burner for an excuse to have the gunpowder.

He turned to her in the dark, grinning like a crazed maniac. She had just laid out a string of fireworks, and now it was his turn.

Adding fire...

"Stand behind me, sweetheart. Don't wanna blow up that delicious face of yours," he said with a smirk.

She grinned. "You'd better not, or I'd be cutting things off," she told him jokingly, then slowly slid behind his arm.

He struck the match and dropped it on the trail of gunpowder on the sidewalk which led towards the display of fireworks. Once sure it wouldn't stop, he took her arm and the two began to run as fast as possible. They crossed alleys and back roads, stopping in a local convenience store to buy snacks.

She turned to him as she grabbed drinks, but paused to look out of the window.

Fire, fire everywhere.

People were screaming, running across the sidewalk to escape the explosions. Fireworks lit the sky, dancing in intricate patterns in the sky. The homeless people were yelling and swearing. Biker thugs began to loiter in the area.

Axel and Larxene stayed by the windows of that small convenience store and watched as the police came.

That was when it happened.

This was almost completely orgasmic for the two, as she sighed dreamily and watched a few of the bikers fight with the cops. A few gang members appeared, and through an exchange of fists, beer bottles, and chains, twenty-seven officers somehow subdued twenty-six rebel-rousers in half an hour.

Once they declared it safe enough, they disposed of their first shirts, shoving them into the backpacks they wore, and pulled out glowsticks. Popping and clicking were the only sounds as they decorated each other in the obnoxiously bright colors.

The police didn't suspect them one bit.

"Larxene, you're one cruel little lady."

"You're too kind," she said with a grin.

They linked arms and traveled around the city for a few hours, then went home and just crashed.

Next morning, it was all over the news.

_"...suspected that Xaldin Reiks and Luxord Spades of the Jack of All Roads gang started the fireworks, which launched into a full-scale riot in downtown Twilight. Neither men will admit, and the police have further questioning."_

Larxene burst out laughing and had a coke. "I think I'm satisfied," she told him, stretching out on the bed.

He slid across the matress to lay next to her, draping a leg over hers. "Good... I think we burned enough things for today."

"Sure we didn't... we should've robbed the convenience store." She sat up.

"Larxene..."

Standing, she untangled herself from him and made her way to the closet. From there, she started rummaging through a few bags.

"Oh, don't tell me you have _firearms_ in there..."

She snickered.

"Larxene!"

He hurried to stand behind her as she pulled a handgun from a protective case.

"What? You said not to tell you!"

As he rolled his eyes and sat next to her, she opened one of the guns and held it up for him, grinning. They were actual guns, but none of them were loaded. She had around nine in there, handguns and semi-automatics and glocks and a rifle. He had to stare in shock at her armory.

"Larxene..." he began cautiously. "Why... do you have all of this?"

She shrugged. "In case I need it," she replied. "Well, two, I took from my old boyfriends. The others were presents... except the rifle and that handgun. Daddy gave me the rifle, and I bought the handgun when I turned sixteen."

"Six...teen?"

She laughed and nodded and he made her put the guns away, and they went for breakfast again. On his one trip to the bathroom to get the syrup off his fingers, he could hear shouting. Hurrying out, he found her swearing at the employees over messing up the check.

"Larxy!" he called to her.

"Sir, is this your wife?"

Axel blinked. Larxene sent a glare in his way, and he nodded and stepped in front of her. "Yes she is, and I am very sorry! She's bi-polar schizophrenic, and sometimes strangers scare her... I apologize..."

The manager looked at Larxene suspiciously, and she hissed at him. He took a step back. "It's alright, sir... but we must ask you to leave..."

Axel nodded. "Done deal." He turned around. "Come on, baby, let's go where the bad people can't scare you, okay?"

Larxene seemed to fit the role perfectly. At first, she smacked him, then asked for the location of a bakery so she could get her medical degree. With a slight grin, Axel took Larxene's hand and walked her out of the store, skipping out on the check.

Larxene had reasoning for this: if they were being kicked out, why should they pay if they couldn't enjoy the meal?

But she turned on him the moment they got in the car. "What the fuck, Axel? Bi-polar schizophrenic? Do I _look_ like a bi-polar schizophrenic to you?"

He shrugged and drove out of the parking lot. "Well, Larxy, they _do_ look like regular people..."

"And I look regular to you?" she shouted.

Axel laughed.

She would've smacked him, but she didn't. Instead, she grabbed hold of the wheel and roughly pushed it in the direction of a parking lot. The car swerved, and Axel jumped and jerked the wheel to get control of the vehicle. Calmly, he drove into a parking lot.

"What the fuck?"

"Married, Axel? You didn't give me a ring!"

"It was an act..."

"So now you're just going to pretend we're married?"

"Larxene, it was for the people--"

"We're getting married."

He spluttered. "W-we're... _what_?"

Larxene laughed. "If you want money for a ring, I have guns, let's knock over a bank or something..."

"I'm not gonna rob a bank to buy you a dirty ring..." he muttered.

She grinned. "What, gonna turn over a new leaf and be an honest person?"

He almost took offense to that. "Hey! I _am_ an honest person! It's _you_ who owns all the guns and stuff, I just have an assload of matches! Don't make _me_ out to be the dirty person, here!"

"You are the company you keep, fucker. Got that?"

He narrowed his eyes. "B-I-T-C-H, got it memorized?"

"And you're marrying me, so what does it matter."

Before he could argue, she had undone both of their seatbelts, shifted herself to straddle him, and began taking off his shirt. He was a bit surprised and just went along with it.

In the back of his mind, he wondered when he had actually agreed to marry her. Back in the pancake joint? In the car? Now? Earlier? When he met her?

She bit his neck and licked his skin tenderly, then grinned. "Stop wondering things," she said. "It makes you slow."

"I'm not slow, you just have me pinned to my seat."

She grinned and bit his neck again. "Do you like being on bottom or are you just afraid to pin me down?"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop biting me!"

He still wasn't sure when he agreed to marry her, or when he said she could top him--ever--but pinned to that seat, there wasn't much he could do. So he smiled and leaned back and figured he'd just let her continue. She wasn't a force to be stopped.

"Gah, Larx, you'll draw blood if you bite me that hard!"

"Just shut up and take off your pants!"

"Don't waste any time, do you, hun?"

"Shut up and strip, damn it!"

**.owari.**

_Yeah, uhm... I started this around 12:30 AM, went to bed around 1:15 AM, started again at 12:30 PM and finished it around 2:00 PM. I'm half-asleep, in need of food, and have "Riot Girl" on loop. Yaaaay._

Reviews greatly appreciated. You can hate it for all I care, but reviews are appreciated.

**:Darkness Princess.**


End file.
